Aelita's New Friend
by colores14
Summary: What happened to Aelita? Who's her new friend? Well how is the gang gonna get back to Lyoko let alone the real world. Read my fanfic ta find out!
1. Contemplating Aelita

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or anything else in this story. I do own the actual fanfic though…Bwahhhhhhaaahhhaaa! Okay I do own the evil laugh but let's just say I don't because it stinks to hell.

Chappie 1! Contemplating Aelita's Whereabouts.

"Are you gonna finish that?" asked Odd.

"No I don't think I will." replied Jeremy.

"Odd, don't you ever stop eating?" sighed Ulrich.

"No, I doubt he ever will." said Yumi.

It was lunchtime and Odd had noticed Jeremy hadn't finished his dessert. They were all thinking about things rather than eating except Odd. Jeremy was thinking about Code Lyoko. Just days before, Aelita had disappeared. Odd wasn't thinking about anything, except eating at the moment. Ulrich and Yumi were thinking about Xana. Did he have anything to do with Aelita's mysterious disappearance?

Flashback

"Odd on your left" Ulrich yelled.

A tank was approaching Odd from behind whilst he battled furiously with a crab.

"Gotcha" said Odd.

He back flipped and landed right on top of the tank's target.

"Take this you damned thing!" he screamed, "LASER ARROW!"

The tank exploded.

"Nice one" Yumi said.

"Thanks" Odd replied.

"Yes it's all very nice to congratulate him and everything but focus on the battle you two, will ya?" said Jeremy.

The gang was surrounded by monsters and they were pressing in on them. Ulrich was battling with two crabs. He had already multiplied himself. Odd and Yumi had been battling crabs too but only one each. There were about six monsters left.

"YYAAAAHHH!" the Ulrichs screamed.

They had plunged their swords into the target on the crab's back.

Both exploded at the same time.

"Okay he said, pantingly, there are two tiny monsters and four blocks left." he said.

"Who will take who?" he asked.

"I call the two tiny monsters." said Odd.

"That leaves Ulrich and me the blocks." said Yumi.

Ulrich was the first to take action. He and his double charged forward and rammed straight into the blocks. They exploded but Ulrich wasn't quick enough to evade the blast. He lost the last of his life points.

"OH NO!" Ulrich yelled as he was devirtualized.

"We can't worry about him now" said Yumi.

"I'm not!" replied Odd.

"Be careful Odd you have only 15 life points left…" said Jeremy.

He jumped into the air and dove straight for the two monsters.

"TAKE THIS!" he yelled. "LASER ARROW!"

He shot an arrow toward each of the monsters but only one hit its target. The other missed by an inch. At the same time the block that Yumi was fighting decided to hit Odd and had shot a laser toward him. He was hit.

"NO!" he screamed, "Yumi it's all up to you now." he said as he was devirtualized. He appeared in the scanner room where Ulrich was waiting to help him out.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Damned block got the best o' me" Odd replied.

"Too bad." Ulrich said to him.

"I hope Yumi can handle herself." he said.

Meanwhile Yumi had defeated one of the blocks with a twisting curve of her fan. It hit the block directly and Yumi was spared a little relief at having only two more monsters to deal with.

"Hyohhh!" she had defeated Odd's leftover monster.

With another swerving flick of her fan she had finished off the block.

"Go Aelita deactivate the tower now!" she yelled after her.

"Way ahead of you" she replied.

She entered the tower and apparently she had deactivated it. Yumi was waiting for her to come out. She waited a few more minutes then entered the tower herself. When she got to the highest platform she saw that Aelita was nowhere to be found. Aelita had disappeared in other words. Yumi had quickly devirtualized back to the real world.

"Hey Yumi we're glad you're back." (Too many conjunctions in my chappies and I'm sorry for it.) said Odd.

"AELITA HAS DISAPPEARED!"

"That can't be true." they said.

"She deactivated the tower and then she didn't come out." Yumi said truthfully.

"I'll check all the other regions." Jeremy volunteered.

End of flashback

"Do you guys wanna leave?" asked Yumi.

"I'm not feelin' like much of an eater today"

"Neither am I." said Jeremy.

"Nor I." said Ulrich.

Everybody looked at Odd.

"What!" he asked defensively.

"I feel like eating." he said.

They gave him "The Look". (Ooh! it's so important it has to have capital letters. v)

"Oh alright, I'll come too." he agreed.

"I have to go to Mrs. Hertz's class." said Jeremy.

"We all have some class to go to." said Ulrich.

"Not me at least, not now…." said Odd.

They all split up except Odd. (I can't remember all the teachers' names so I only wrote Mrs. Hertz because I could only remember her. Also in New Jersey where I live, the show has been canceled and so that's why I don't remember.) Odd started walking back to his dorm room. When he got there he just flopped onto the bed. Kiwi jumped up next to him. (Is it just me or does it sound like Kiwi's a cat in this sentence?) Oh, Kiwi sometimes I think you're the only one here at Kadic. Sometimes I do when the gang goes to their classes and I don't go with them. We always were to spend so much time together.

"Anytime." Kiwi replied.

"We're sure lucky that the gang hasn't found out I can talk, yet." he said.

"Yeah that would drop a bomb on them." said Ulrich from the doorway.

"Hey Odd." he said.

Snore

"Hey Odd!" he said again.

SSSSSSSSnnnnnnooooooooooorrrrrrreeeeeeee

"Odd I saw you was awake you can't pretend to be asleep in front of me.

BOOM

Jeremy came rushing to the doorway.

"It's xana." he said. (Here I put xana's name in lowercase because he isn't important enough to have an uppercasev.) The boys almost flew back down the corridor and out of their building to the factory.

What do you think? For a beginner. I hope you guys

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

Gimme ideas in your reviews. If I pick em then I'll dedicate the chappie to you and I'll read one o' your stories and review it. I may even add you to my fave authors list if I really love your story.


	2. A Lead On Aelita

Disclaimer: I don't OWN Code Lyoko. Don't Sue! Don't! Hold your Briefcases. (fire) I'm innocent.

Cop: Hold your horses.

Other Cop: We're just introducing the lawyers to what donut-eating is.

Another Cop: Yes there is a donut shoppe behind you.

Cop: Although if you don't move we will have to arrest you.

Me: That's okay, no need.

Chappie 2! A lead on Aelita

"Come on we have to get to the factory!" yelled Jeremy.

"Look I know we're running to the factory and all but shouldn't we have a plan on what to do?" said Yumi.

"If we get there and defeat the monsters who's gonna deactivate the tower?"

"I have no idea." said Ulrich.

"Seriously if this is some sort of trick to get us kidnapped or something by xana then we hafta be prepared." Yumi said.

"Well what the hell do you suggest we prepare ourselves with?" asked Odd.

"Well if you insist on being the hero Odd, MAYBE WE COULD ARM OURSELVES WITH THAT RIDICULOUS HAIRSTYLE OF YOURS!" she replied. (For those who have read blood vampire's what if fanfic, odd had a bad hair day in there remember.)

"All you have to do is wet your hair for a while…" said Ulrich.

"Yeah all the monsters would laugh to death and then if xana appeared he could die too." said Jeremy.

"FORGET IT!" said Odd angrily.

"Let's just concentrate on defeating the monsters when we get there." said Yumi.

They reached the factory. (Whilst Code Lyoko themed music was playing in the background.)

"I'll get to the computer room quickly." said Jeremy.

"You three head straight for the scanners."

"We're on it!" said Ulrich.

They piled into the factory elevator and Ulrich hurriedly jammed the button.

"Come on -bleep- of an elevator!" yelled Odd furiously into the air.

They reached the scanner room.

"I'm all set, are you guys ready to get into Lyoko?" asked Jeremy.

"We are in the scanners!" replied Yumi.

"Okay then." he said.

"Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Yumi!"

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Yumi!"

"VIRTUALIZATION!" Jeremy yelled. (I'm not that lazy to write the transfer stuff hehehe.)

The gang found themselves in a microchip world. Almost like the inside of a computer but with digital chips everywhere. This was not Lyoko.

"Where the hell are we!" questioned Odd aloud.

"No Idea" replied Yumi and Ulrich.

"Jeremy, Jeremy!" asked Yumi aloud.

"Well I guess we lost touch with him too?" asked Ulrich.

"Yup!" answered Odd.

"Let's explore, we may find something that'll help us get back to the factory." suggested Yumi.

"Or someone." said a voice further off.

"Right or someon- what the?" said Yumi.

They all looked around questioningly. It was Ulrich who spotted the speaker. A pink-haired someone was waving at them from the far end of the digitalis chip they were standing on. It was…

"Aelita!" shouted Ulrich.

Odd and Yumi looked around and spotted her. They nearly flew towards her.

"OH, AELITA!" they all shouted.

"Where have you been?" asked Odd.

"In here of course." was her reply.

"How'd you get here." asked Yumi.

"No idea" she said.

"Jeremy has been worried sick about you." said Ulrich.

"Yes that is what I thought after I got here." she said knowingly.

"Uh, excuse me but ummmmm, where is here?" asked Odd.

"This is the digitalis mainframe of Lyoko. Or what it looks like in world form." she said simply.

"How do you know that?" asked he.

"There is a digital info chip over there. Since I'm a program I can download its information." she said.

"It contained the info about what this world is and different possible ways of getting here, but I'm sorry to say only one way of getting out." she said sadly.

"Yeah, so?" said Odd.

"What were you doing before we got here?" asked Yumi.

"Uh, well I was talking to my new friend." she said shyly.

"She's over there."

Yumi walked to the tallishdark haired girl who was standing just next to the digitalis info chip.

"Ummm excuse me, but who are you?" she asked.


	3. How the Hell do we get from Here

Disclaimer: I DO SO OWN CODE LYOKO! HAH! Lawyers come in with fat and bulging briefcases. I MEAN NO I DON'T! I NEVER WILL HEHEHEHEETEEHEE. Lawyers give me "The Look" and back out of the room slowly. Geez can't anyone take a joke anymore.

Yumi: Apparently, not.

How'd you get in here!

Yumi: I just walked through what looked like the back door.

Yumi: Well it was covered in pens and paper and for some reason it looked like someone bigger than the doorway tried to walk through it.

Ummmm yeah I know. Someone must've broken in here hehehehe. It's not like I drank some swamp juice and mutated myself so I could take over the world, hehehehe. No nothing like that.

Yumi?

Where are Odd and Ulrich and Jeremy?

Yumi: Oh somewhere. I think they're all still trying to get to McDonalds. (Congrats and great story goes to the anime kid and chaos girl.)

Yumi: I quit trying to get there. I decided I could just survive. Well realistically no so I decided to crash in here and get some food. Do you got any popcorn?

Yupo!

Yumi: Munch, munch, munch

Chappie 3 How the hell do we get from here to there and back again?

"I'm err…well my name is…" said the tall dark kid.

"You're what?" asked Yumi again.

"I'm ah well, my name's uh…" said the black-haired kid again.

"Think, what's my name I gotta make up a name or those kids will find out who I really am." she thought.

"I'm uh….my name is Ayeka. (Tenchi Muyo Universe)

"Well, hi Ayeka, my name is Yumi. Come lemme introduce you to my friends."

They walked straight through the digital pathways to the Lyoko Gang.

"This is Odd, hey I'm glad to meet you just don't touch the hair, and this is my friend Ulrich.

"You mean boyfriend" said Aelita tauntingly.

Both Ulrich and Yumi blushed.

"You already know Aelita so I won't reintroduce her." said Yumi once more.

"Hey Aelita can you tell us what we have to do in order to get back to the real world?" asked Odd whiningly.

"Well the info chip aid that we have a long journey if we wish to get out of here. I had just started walking down the path when you showed up." she said.

"Sit down because I have a long story to tell you."

"When I checked the info chip I had to download it in pieces because this mainframe is old tech although Lyoko is new tech. It told me I have to make a long journey to the very end of the mainframe. Over there is where we can find some low tech teleporters. They are kinda like the scanners at the factory but lower tech as I said. Along the journey we have to collect three discs. They look like floppies but they aren't. The discs are different colors. They are green, red, blue.

"Well that'll be a cinch considering we only have to fetch some discs. Hahaha!" laughed Odd.

"It's not that simple." said Aelita.

"You have to avoid the firewalls, security digital, and there are different paths to take. Choosing the wrong one will result in security code red. They come and they deprogram you for quite a while. The way you know to take the correct path is to figure out the puzzle on that digi board. If you manage to fix it and tell it what it wants to know then you will pass on the right path but get the answer wrong and it's bye-bye. I found Ayeka here trying to fix the digi board. Only with no luck. We have to fix it and answer its question. Sometimes it could be easy and sometimes it could be the most remote thing you'll ever know about a computer." she finished.

"Let's get started on our journey though." said another voice.

The gang hadn't noticed that….

"Jeremy!" they all yelled.

"You're here!" Aelita said.

"I programmed the computer to send me to Lyoko." he said breathlessly.

"So let's get started shall we."

"Yessir!" said everyone.

"So now where is the digi board again?" he asked furtively.

"It's over there." said Aelita while pointing toward her left.

"Okay let's get cracking." Jeremy said.

The gang walked over to the digi board and looked it over.

Jeremy flipped it and he looked at the underneath side.

He gave a look of surprise as he saw what the problem was.

"Hmmm this is fixable but I've never seen anything like it before." he said "What!" everyone asked.

"It's….It's….It's a virtual mini center virus"………………………he replied.


	4. The chaos and torment

Disclaimer: I really don't own Code Lyoko but I wish I did!

Yumi: Crunch, Munch, Crunch, Munch

Hey look it's the rest of the gang.

It was true as Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd fell into the room.

Yumi: Where have you guys been?

Ulrich: Oh somewhere, we happened to be trying to get some food from McDonalds.

Odd: Yeah you abandoned us.

Jeremy: She told me she was gonna look for a place to eat somewhere else.

Yumi: Yeah, I didn't desert you I just wanted to get food faster.

Ulrich: RRiiiiiigggghhhttt.

Odd: Do you have more popcorn and maybe a couple of cheeseburgers?

Ulrich: Yeah, and some shakes please.

Jeremy: I prefer to have everything because I'm starving.

I can whip it all up in just a few seconds.

I whipped up some popcorn and put a giant bowl out. Next I made 10 cheeseburgers with supplies ready in case I have to make some more. Lastly I made the shakes, all chocolate.

Everyone: YUM! WE ARE REALLY STARVING SO LET'S DIG IN! Everyone started eating like pigs. They then started to slow their eating pace after awhile.

Okay well you guys we've wasted one page on you guys eating so let's restart the chappie please?

Everyone: Sure, it's fine with us and a refill on the shakes please.

Odd: I want some apple pie!

Chappie 4 The chaos and torment of having to acquire the red disc!

"Jeremy do we have to ask you to explain WHAT THE HELL A VIRTUAL MINI VIRUS CENTERY THINGYMAJIGY IS?" everyone asked.

"No not really, I've learned by now you are the lesser superiors and I'm the superior superior." he replied.

Everyone has sweat drops and then face faults.

"A virtual mini center virus is almost exactly what it sounds like…." he said again.

"It is something that only appears inside a virtual world or you could say it's a virus specially designed for a virtual world. It attacks the center of the program it possesses. This one is like any other except it is compact, made even more specific for its possessed program. Its compact size allows it to really get into the computer program it wants to attack. You could say it was like a robot leech. The simple term is that anyways." he finished.

Everyone face faulted again.

"Well it's simple to a SUPERIOR!" he yelled at them.

"Oy vey…." said Odd, "Just tell us how to get rid of it!"

"Well there is no way to get rid of it except to make robot as tiny as the leech and battle it.

"That's a large problem." said Ulrich.

"No it's not." said Ayeka finally speaking up at last.

"How so?" asked Jeremy.

"Well if you look next to the digi board there are a lot of wrenches and little parts of metal and other tools." she replied.

Everyone looked and indeed she spoke the truth.

"Well now, I think we'll be able to start our journey after all." said Jeremy.

The gang picked up all the tools and organized them. Jeremy picked up the metal pieces and put them in sized piles.

"Let's get to work." he said cheerfully.

He picked up his first bit of metal and started on the tiny microscopic robot.

"Screwdriver." he asked Ulrich.

Ulrich was standing next to Jeremy handing down the tools he asked for.

"Wrench." he said again.

"Wrench." replied Ulrich.

"Small metallic piece." asked Jeremy.

"Small metallic piece." replied Ulrich.

"Oh! Jeremy do you think he'll live?" asked Aelita worriedly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" he announced proudly.

"We have a working micro robot!" he finished.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"So let's get started on our long trip to across the mainframe!" Jeremy said.

"Yes let's." everyone agreed.

The gang waited patiently by the paths the digi board was in front of.

"Okay, I'm entering the digi board's computer center." said Jeremy.

"Activate!" he yelled as he punched a button on the controller for the robot.

"Okay, I've just killed the virus." he said.

The digi board made a humming sound.

It floated up in midair. Then it glowed.

"Thank you." hummed the digi board.

"Now you must answer my question." it hummed.

"What…………….do you have to do to save a document on Microsoft word?" it hummed questioningly.

Odd burst out loud, "OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!"

"That's got to be the easiest thing in the world!"

"Yeah…." agreed Aelita.

"Well if that's it then this is how you do it." said Jeremy pointedly.

"All you do is click file on the taskbar above Microsoft word, then click save under the choices underneath file. You're done!" he finished.

The digi board zoomed off. It went high in the air. Then it flipped twice and pointed down. It started to glow. The digi board dove straight for the left path! It landed right on it.

"I guess we're gonna take the left path." said a confused and shocked Jeremy.

"Right I guess so" agreed Ulrich and Odd together.

"On we go." said Jeremy.

They walked straight to the left and took their first few careful steps on to the path. Nothing happened.

"I guess it's safe." said Yumi.

When they had finished walking for about a half hour they stopped to rest by the path. They slept for awhile. Then as soon as they woke up they heard strange noises. When the gang lifted their heads carefully to see who was around they nearly fainted. Looking back at them was the biggest army of monsters they had ever seen…………..

RRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!


	5. Battling with a Healthy Amount of Drama!

Disclaimer: I'm bored so I think I'll just say it once more. I don't own Code Lyoko but maybe someday I will.

Yumi: Listen I think we should write more fanfic per day, what do you think?

I think that I don't understand what the frick! you're talking about!

Yumi: I'm saying we should write more fanfic chappies everyday like 2 per day?

WE ALREADY ARE!

Yumi: Then perhaps more?

Odd: Yumi's got a point!

Ulrich/Jeremy: Yeah, why don't you type faster then?

! \ /

Aelita from Jeremy's lapytop: Ummmmmm, why don't we just start the damn chappie! (I meant to spell laptop like that!)

Jeremy: You're s'posed ta be somewhere else!

Aelita: In the fanfic chappies yes but not in the real world. In the real world I'm s'posed ta be here on your comp!

Chappie 5 Battling with a Healthy Amount of Drama!

"OH MY GOD!" everyone yelled.

"What the frak! are we gonna do?" yelled Odd.

"I have no frakin! idea!" answered Ulrich.

The gang must've been surrounded by at least 50 monsters! They were in deep -bleep-!

"There must be over 50 monsters here! exclaimed Aelita.

"If ever we're gonna get outa here, we hafta battle our way out!" stated Ulrich.

"Right….." agreed Jeremy.

Ulrich was ready in battle position. Odd had just gotten his laser arrows prepped and ready and was now cracking almost every part of his body. (Neck, knuckles, flexed fingers, the whole mumbo jumbo, all that jazz….) Yumi was fiddling with her fan to make sure it wouldn't spin off target. Aelita was meditating above the ground and ready to defend herself and the rest of the gang. Jeremy was next to Ayeka. They were both defenseless let alone able to attack. Aelita had promised to protect them and the rest of the gang would fight.

"I say WE KICK THEIR -BLEEPS-!" yelled Ulrich.

"YEAH I'M WITH YOU!" yelled Yumi in agreement to Ulrich's statement.

It was called for. Ulrich and Yumi and Odd all charged forward and kicked

the crap outa the monsters. You know when you watch an anime and then

the people start arguing? One of them dust clouds with yellow sparks and

anger marks appear on the cloud. (HeeHeeHee I made a rhyme.) Well in this

fanfic a hunormous (Hyoo- normous) dust cloud appeared. Ulrich jabbed several monsters at a time and Yumi did a boomerang sort of trick to kill three monsters at a time. Everyone was fighting everything.

"Yah!" yelled Ulrich as he killed two blocks with one swipe.

"Well I think that was well do-OH NO!" he yelled.

Ulrich had been hit. Yumi killed several monsters clearing a path towards him.

"Yumi is thaattt youuu?" said Ulrich shakily.

"Yes I'm here." said Yumi in a positively concerned voice.

"Yumi whatever happens I just want you to know that I….I…….I…." whispered Ulrich as he passed out.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Yumi.

"Hya mister block. I'm your doom master and you are about to get your -bleepin'- -bleep- kicked!" yelled Yumi as she did a serious number on the block that shot Ulrich.

"DIE YOU -BLEEPIN- MC-BLEEPBLEEP-!" she yelled as loudly as possible. (Everyone, the bleeps are only there because this fanfic isn't as highly rated. Also sometimes it's just so much fun to type bleep when you know what it's s'posed ta mean! v) Everyone in the vicinity jumped, even the monsters.

"Take this you damned things!" yelled Odd as he shot five arrows to five crabs. They all died.

It was almost over. There were only two monsters left but the bad news was they were tanks.

"Yumi whaddyha say we do our move?" asked Odd.

"Yup I agree." she replied.

They both jumped into the air and in slow motion they crisscrossed and shot their weapons. Yumi slashed her fan across the space and Odd shot nearly ten arrows in all directions so the tank wouldn't get away from his attack.

Both tanks suddenly had purplish glows around them.

"What the -bleep-!" exclaimed Odd.

"The tanks we fought have never done that before, they've never had shields." stated Yumi anxiously.

"Looks like this is gonna be harder than we thought." said Odd.

While they were talking the tanks were rolling by towards Aelita.

"Oh crap!" she yelled.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." she sang meditatively.

A digi wall appeared in front of her and Jeremy and Ayeka.

"Are you sure that's gonna hold them?" asked Ayeka nervously.

"Yes but not for long…" answered Aelita.

"Oh my god!" screeched Yumi.

"We hafta protect Aelita, those tanks could get through any second."

They both darted toward the tanks. Yumi and Odd both glanced at each other and winked. They jumped catlike onto the tanks, one each. Odd fired 5 arrows into his tank. Yumi slashed heavily at her tank's target. Both exploded just as Yumi and Odd back flipped away from them. They just barely missed the blast. Yumi ran over to Ulrich's limp body, laying on the boards like a piece of flat paper. She held Ulrich in her arms and looked at him.

"Wake up!" she half yelled half cried to him.

"Okay." he answered.

And indeed, Ulrich sat up and clutched his leg.

"I'm okay but my leg isn't." he said to Yumi.

"Oh I think I can fix that." said a voice from behind.

Aelita and Ayeka were approaching them as they talked.

Aelita started meditating and soon enough she…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Aelita sang meditatively.

Ulrich's leg started to glow with a bright light. After a few seconds Aelita stopped meditating and Ulrich stood up and walked around in circles. Yumi gazed at him and then at Aelita.

"Oh my god I didn't know you could do that!" she said surprisedly.

"Well there are a lot of things about me that I keep safe secret and locked up in my mind." she replied.

"Well we defeated the monsters so where's the disc?" asked Jeremy impatiently.

In response, Aelita pointed over to a pedestal in the center of the path. It had a red glow on top of it. It was the disc, suspended in midair by a simple white light shining from above onto the pedestal. Jeremy, Odd, Ayeka, Yumi, Ulrich, and Aelita got up and walked over to the pedestal.

Yumi lifted the disc from it. They were only but a little bit into their journey. There were far more obstacles in the way that would become more and more of a challenge then a task as they walked on.


	6. Something has happened!

Disclaimer:……….I grow so very tired of saying this over and over. Why do I have to say it again? It's almost like I've been saying it twenty bajillion times. I don't own Code Lyoko. No I don't.

Yumi: It's almost like you've been saying it twenty bajillion times. You have to say it because if you don't, those lawyers will burst in here immediately mysteriously, as if they floated through the wall. I hate them and they will annoy us all!

Odd and Ulrich: Why don't we just lock the doors and barricade?

Odd and Ulrich: JINX!

Odd and Ulrich: JINX!

Odd and Ulrich: Let's stop.

Odd and Ulrich: JINX!

Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and myself: SHUT THE -BLEEP- UP!

Chappie 6 Something has happened! No Duh…this chappie has been started. Something else has happened you ninny!

"So where do we go from here?" asked Jeremy.

"Well it's obvious, we have to continue down the path." answered Aelita.

"Which one was the path we took?" asked Odd, Jeremy, Yumi, Ulrich, and Ayeka.

"Oh my god! None of you remembered?" exclaimed Aelita.

"No…" they all answered politely.

"Ughhhhh, follow me." said Aelita disgustedly.

She led them back onto the left path. (You guys I think you shoulda remembered. Was I wrong? Did I type the wrong path? No I didn't thank god. That woulda been foolish.) They walked on. When they had walked for a considerable amount of time they nearly collapsed when they saw a raised platform ahead and ran to sit on it.

"OH MY GOD! I'm bushed." said a breathless Aelita.

"Just as we are." agreed Ulrich.

"Does anyone know why this platform is here?" asked Ayeka.

"Ummmm, no." answered the rest of the gang.

"Do you think maybe we shouldn't have touched it?" she said nervously.

The rest didn't even have time to answer. As they talked, more platforms started to rise around them. Each had several monitors which were multi sided screens. All of them had bright red color on their screens.

"UH OH." said a panicked Ulrich.

"We are so in deep -bleep-." said Yumi and Odd together.

The screens all started to float toward the platform where the gang half stood half knelt.

"There's no choice about it. We have to make a run for it!" said Ulrich.

And indeed they did. They bolted straight down the rows and rows of platforms that were ahead of them, knocking over different security digital's mini computers as they went. The platforms seemed endless. Ulrich and Yumi jumped over several gaps that seemed to become wider with every leap. Aelita was having no easier time then they were. She had to make Jeremy and Ayeka float partway because they were in danger of passing out. She also had to leap to each platform by herself. Odd, being in his Lyoko form, had a very easy time of it. He leapt into the air and landed almost catlike on every platform.

"I think, huh huh, that we, huh huh, are going to keep running, huh huh, for the rest of our lives, huh huh." panted Ulrich.

"Me too." agreed Yumi.

"Look the platforms are nearly finished." said Odd.

"Yes it looks so. It looks like there's a wall in front of them." said Yumi.

"We have to squeeze into the cracks beside the wall."

"On my mark, ready, set, GO! Start squeezing everybody!" she yelled.

Everyone got through. The computers had been chasing them but they could not get through the cracks though they tried. Aelita almost got caught by them but she made it after Ulrich and Odd and Jeremy pulled and tugged at her wrist. They were safe……for now……..

"Oh my god, I hope we never have to do that again." said Yumi.

"All of us do." agreed Odd.

"Look I know everyone's tired from running and jumping the hurdle exercise, but would you care to look behind you?" asked Aelita.

Everyone looked. The walls were closing in on them and the cracks had vanished.

"OH CRAP!" everyone yelled.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Aelita pointed toward the center of the space they were in. There was another digi board there. All of them ran to see what was on it. A code was typed on it and it was in a different font.

"I think it's the code to speak to stop the walls from closing." said

Ayeka.

"Jeremy, you can decode it right?" asked Yumi.

"I'll need Aelita's help too." he answered.

"No prob." she said to him.

They worked on the code for a few minutes. (Like 6 or 8.)

"We're halfway done." they answered the gang.

"I have a question." said Odd.

"Why don't we just change the font to times new roman?" he asked.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT EARLIER?" Ulrich yelled.

He was trying to hold off the walls with his weapon. Jeremy quickly changed the font and read aloud the code.

"Password Digitalis Mainframe." he said

"What kind of a password is that? It's so original" said Aelita.

"I don't know but I really don-COOLIO THE WALL HAS STOPPED TRYING TO CRUSH US! Hey look! There's a door in one of them." he yelled.

They opened the door and walked out of the space. They looked around.

"There's a pedestal over there." said an excited Odd.

They walked over to the pedestal and sure enough there was a green glow atop it. Halfway to the pedestal, the gang stopped. Standing between the pedestal and themselves, was a wall of digital computers. All of them formed to make one big picture. It was a picture of a skull with bones in the form of an x underneath it.

"What the hell are we gonna do now?" asked an agitated Odd.

"Jeremy, Aelita, anybody what the hell's going on!" he asked again.

Both Aelita and Jeremy looked at each other.

"I don't know what this is Jeremy, do you? Jeremy? Jeremy!" she asked. "It's………………self destruct mode………………." he replied ghostlike.


	7. OK WE ARE OFFICIALLY IN DEEP BLEEP !

Frakin' Disclaimer: … I'm not gonna do this! I respectfully refuse to say the disclaimer anymore! Oh, all right! I DON'T OWN THE FRAKIN' CODE LYOKO! Happy now?

Yumi: They should be.

Ulrich: Yeah, they should, unless you angered them by callin' it frakin'!

Odd: Oh, I don't think you did. Not unless they have super hearing. When we left you guys hanging at the end of chappie 6, I soundproofed this entire building.

Jeremy: Brilliant, eh?

A REALLL INVENTION.

(Here Jeremy has a strange look on his face.)

Jeremy and Odd: Well WE thought it was a good idea!

Chappie 7 OK WE ARE OFFICIALLY IN DEEP -BLEEP- !

"Ooooooooof course it is." said Ulrich dully.

"PANIC, EVERYONE!" yelled Odd as loud an elephant's trumpet.

"No, No now's not the time to panic!" said Jeremy.

"Well what do you suppose we do huh einstein?" asked Odd and Ulrich together.

"I'm not sure bu- what is it Ayeka?" he asked, for she had just poked him sharply in the back gesturing him to turn around and look at the screen.

It had a large digital one and a large digital five with two zeros next to those numbers.

"FRAK! WE ONLY HAVE FRAKIN' FIFTEEN MINUTES!" he yelled angrily.

"Ooooooooof course we do." said Ulrich dully.

"Can you shut up! I'm trying to think of a way to get us out of here!" yelled Jeremy. It was then he noticed another digi board beneath the screen.

"Not another one." he said whiningly.

"What?" asked the rest of the gang.

In answer, Jeremy pointed to the base of the computers.

"Ohhhhhhh, not another one." groaned the rest of the gang.

"I can't believe this." said Aelita.

"Nor I." said Yumi.

"Well we might as well get this over with." said Jeremy irritatedly.

He walked to the base of the computers and took hold of the digi board. It had the same exact symbol as the giant computer screen. It also had another digital clock with a window closer.

"It looks as though someone clicked the self destruct button a few times too many, and then couldn't close the window or shut down the self destruct.

"Well that's just blahblahblahblah to us." said Ulrich.

"Oh my god. It means someone broke the self destruct option and made it go haywire. It won't listen to any commands. Even simpler, person smash boom boom thingy, won't do things others ask it to do. Even even simpler, esplody thing is mes- Okay, Okay we get it." Ulrich finished for him.

"So how will you make it stop?" he asked.

"I need to use my hacking skills. Aelita you'll have to just sit and wait like the rest. I really think you can't handle this." Jeremy said.

"I detest that." she answered.

"I'm gonna help you whether or not you say no."

Groan

The two carried the board over to the rest of the gang. They sat grouped in one corner. Aelita was in the middle helping Jeremy who was on the outlines of the group circle. One minute passed, then another, then another, and another. Everyone was reluctantly calm, considering they might've had only a few more minutes to live.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Odd.

"Be patient Odd." said Aelita.

Another minute passed, and another. Soon they had only three minutes left.

Seventies music had started up from somewhere and the room was flashing purple neon disco lights everywhere.

Yumi: HEY THAT'S NOT HOW IT HAPPENED!

OH FINE, TELL IT THE "RIGHT WAY" madamefortressmommy….

Yumi: WHAT WAS THAT?

Oh, nothing.

An alarm had started up from somewhere and it was flashing red light everywhere.

"YOU GUYS HAVE TO HURRY, IF WE DON'T MAKE IT, WHO'S GONNA FEED KIWI?" asked a panicked Odd.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" said Jeremy hurriedly.

One minute left.

"Come on, come on!" yelled Jeremy.

Ten seconds, Ten, nine.

"Come on, Goddamnit!" he yelled.

Eight, seven, six, five, four.

"It was nice knowing you all wahh!" everyone said to everyone.

THREE, TWO, ONE,

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

STAY TUNED, TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED! Review please and give ideas!


	8. Well we have the Disc

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko for this chapter and the next 3.

Chappie 8 Well we have the Disc but how'd this blockade get here!

Last chappie:

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

This chappie:

"Are we dead?" asked Odd nervously with his eyes closed.

"Is this heaven! You bloomin' idiot!" answered Ulrich.

Odd opened his eyes. There was a lot of smoke and they were surrounded by a bubble of red glow. Odd thought for a minute.

"No, but how would I know the real truth?" he asked.

"What happened then, if we're not ghosts?" Yumi asked.

"I seriously don't know." answered Aelita.

"Me neither." agreed Ayeka.

"Well if you guys are sure you don't know then I'm gonna find out!" volunteered Yumi.

She slashed at the red dome that was covering all of them. Just before her fan hit the dome it went down.

"What the!" she exclaimed.

"Ah, well."

With the dome cleared, everyone got up to look around.

"I can take care of this." said Ulrich.

He started to spin his sword and spin it and spin it. As it spun around and around like a fan it glowed blue. The smoke was cleared in about 3 minutes. Ulrich put down his sword.

"Well that's taken care of."

The entire group started walking in all directions.

They examined every inch of the place they had been in. It was Ayeka who spoke up first.

"It was the disc." she said.

"The what?" asked Yumi.

"The disc, the red disc you were holding" she said, "It made a bubble large enough to protect us." she finished.

"How?" asked a puzzled Yumi.

"I don't know, but I know it had to be that." she said.

"How do you know!" she asked irritatedly.

"How do you know that it was the disc!"

"Well while all you guys had your eyes closed, I was watching what was happening. I saw that Yumi started to glow red and then the shield appeared." she said simply.

Everyone else gawked at her.

"Well if that's true, then how come I didn't feel it?" asked Yumi.

"I have no idea." replied Ayeka.

"Well we have to get the second disc don't we?" said Ulrich. "So let's get over on to the pedestal."

The gang walked past the wreckage of the computer screens. They stood right in front of the pedestal.

"Well I think, Yumi, you should take it." said Aelita.

"O-okay." said Yumi.

She stretched out her hand for the green disc. She clutched it carefully.

"Okay then!" said Jeremy brightly.

"Onward and forward." he said cheerfully.

"How can you be happy with our situation right now!" asked Odd and Ulrich together.

"Because I can." he replied.

If this were a Janime or even franime or w/e Odd and Ulrich would've face faulted.

"Let's just walk on." said Aelita.

They did indeed walk on. They were still arguing about their situation when, without warning, Yumi screamed, "Help me!"

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" replied Ulrich.

When he had sped ahead far enough, he saw what was making Yumi scream. A giant computer chip was covering all views of what was beyond its edges. It seemed to be alive because when Ulrich looked closely, he saw that Yumi was trapped in its center. She seemed to be magnetized there. Ulrich was so busy gawking that he didn't notice the lasers that were in front of the chip. One of them came too close for comfort near his ear. He realized just in time. (Okay I've done about a paragraph of talking so now it's time for some dialogue.)

"Yumi! I'm gonna try to get you out of there!" Ulrich yelled.

"Aelita, Ayeka, Jeremy, Odd, I'll need your help.

"We are at your service gov'nor." said Aelita.

"Okay then, Aelita I'll need you to deactivate the lasers." he said.

"I'm on it." and she vanished through the side digi wall the same way she'd vanish into a tower.

"Jeremy, I'll need you to help me get Yumi off the wall." he said.

"Okay." replied Jeremy.

"Ayeka, I'm gonna need you to help Aelita if she needs it. We can't be there for her if she asks for help." he said.

"Sure." said Ayeka uninterestedly.

"And me?" inquired Odd.

"I'm sorry but I've no use for you Odd.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled a voice from somewhere.

It was Aelita. She had gone from the walls and appeared right next to Yumi.

"I've changed me mind, I do have a use for you." said Ulrich.

"I'll need you, Odd, to take us one by one across to Aelita and Yumi. When we are through freeing them we'll all have to be on the other side so we can escape.

"You mean like carry you one by one?" he asked.

"Yup!" replied Ulrich.

"Okay then." said Odd.

(James Bond music started playing throughout the scene.) He picked up Jeremy and started to hop, jump and dodge through all the lasers. It was easy work for him in his Lyoko form.

He had soon reached the other side. He dropped Jeremy, who immediately began working on freeing Aelita. As soon as Odd had made it back, Ulrich jumped into his arms. (Gay moment here lolz.) Odd started to make his way back to the other side. He dropped Ulrich who did the same thing as Jeremy but started to work on Yumi. Odd picked up Ayeka and took her to the rest of the gang. The entire group was on the other side.

"Hurry up!" yelled Yumi to Ulrich.

"I'm doing this as fast as is possible." he replied while tugging at Yumi's wrist so it would release.

"Ahhhhhh, that's much better." said Aelita as at last she was free from the wall.

"Want some help with Yumi?" asked Jeremy.

"Alright then." agreed Ulrich. They both twisted and tugged and finally Yumi was free too.

"Well now, what do we do about this blockade here then?" asked Odd.

"Well let's look around for a digi board." said Ayeka.

"Okay then." agreed the rest.

They all searched everywhere. Ulrich went over to the corner of space near the wall. Yumi searched near the center of the wall with Aelita's protection of course. They all looked in different places but they could not find any trace of a digi board anywhere. Only one person found something. It was…….

"Hey guys look over here" said Ayeka.

She was poring over two of the utmost unimaginable things to come across when exploring a digital world. They were a pogo stick and a jack. (The kind of jack you use to fix a tire.)

"What could these be for?" asked Ayeka aloud.


	9. Why?

Yumi: So exactly how did we get out of that dead end?

That's for me to know and the rest of you to find out. That includes the readers! I've lost track of how many chappies I've gone through without the disclaimer. Hmmmm, someone help me think! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9……….oh yeah! I remember now! It was………….finbar!

Yumi: BIGGEST SWEATDROP IN THE WORLD!

Odd: He had the biggest anger mark with loads of white hot yellow sparks. (I love that rhyme. It's so very rhyming. Remember yellow sparks and anger marks? Enough talking then.)

Chappie 9 Why would you find something like this in a digital world?

Yumi: Because this is a fanfic, a digital world doesn't exist except cyberspace, and you are writing that you will find this stuff in a digital world in this fanfic.

Quiet! No Fiddling while teacher is talking! (MAD MOD titans episode, for hearts and flowers)

Yumi: You're no teacher but sure I'll be quiet then.

As I was saying………..

"I have absolutely no idea what those could be for!" said Ulrich.

"Well they are obviously a pogo stick and a jack used for fixing cars." said Jeremy simply.

"I know what they are! It was mentioned in chappie 8, I meant what are they for?" said Ulrich.

"Oh 0o" replied Jeremy.

"Well they are for something but all we have to do is figure out what." said Aelita.

"Well pogo sticks are used for bouncing and jumping higher than you normally would. Jacks are for leveling cars so that you can fix them while they aren't on the ground. It's a handy tool because it promotes space for moving your arms." explained Ayeka.

"How did you know that!" questioned Odd.

"When you're a computer you know just about anything." replied Ayeka.

"Oh" said Odd and turned back to look at the wall that was blocking their way.

'My god these people must be really stupid! I just said aloud what I was and they didn't even notice. This is gonna be a snap.' thought Ayeka.

I dare not reveal yet Ayeka's true identity. It'll keep you readers asking for more if I don't lolz.

"I've got it!" said Odd.

"Space aliens passed through here and left these for us because they are really magical objects from their home world." said he.

"Eureka!" Jeremy shouted.

"We have to bounce up to the top of the wall and stick the jack into the small space between the ceiling and the top of the wall. Keep bouncing up and pulling the jack lever every time so the wall lowers enough for us one each to bounce over it." he finished breathlessly.

"Worth a try." agreed Yumi who hadn't spoken up till this time.

"Odd, you can bounce up and put the jack there. Yumi you can bounce up and pull the lever till it's low enough. I'm gonna take each of you across one at a time." said Ulrich in a important tone.

And so it began the long waste of 15 minutes used for their plan. After 7 had passed the wall was finally low enough. Ulrich started to pick up Jeremy and pogoed over the wall. He left Jeremy on the other side. Next he brought Yumi, and then Odd, then Ayeka, then Aelita was last. When he brought her over he stopped bouncing and jumped off the pogo stick. He was about to chuck it back over the wall when Jeremy stopped him.

"Wait don't do that. If you do then someone could easily follow us if they needed to." he finished.

"Okay. I'll leave it here then shall I."

The moment he put down the stick it vanished. When he looked up the wall had sprung back up to the top. He stood waking in its great height.

"Well never mind then." he said surprised.

They walked on. There were miles and miles of digital pathway ahead of them. They had a seriously long journey ahead of them. They seemed to have walked for hours and hours. They came to rest again against the wall.

"I can't go on this is too far and too much." said a panting Ulrich.

"Me neither." said Yumi.

"Let's go to sleep for awhile." she said.

They all fell asleep immediately. After many hours had passed they woke up. This time there were no monsters awaiting them when the awoke, but something was different then when they had sat down to sleep. Ulrich tried to put his finger on it but it just wouldn't come up. He finally found what it was and shook the others.

"What is it Ulrich!" said Yumi sharply. "I'm trying to sleep."

"It's the paths Yumi, look! They've disappeared. All the paths including the one we were on. They've all gone." he finished.

Yumi sat up to look and indeed when she gazed around there were no more digital paths. It was just bare digital walls and floors. No paths anywhere.

"What are we going to do about this!" asked Jeremy.

He had awoken the others and saw what was wrong.

"Oh I'm not sure. We have to do something or we shall never get out of here!" exclaimed Odd.


	10. OH MY GOD IT'S A SCREWUP!

Largely deserved thanks and dedication, long awaited.

To: Yadaman, You seriously have the gift for writing. According to you I have it too. Please enjoy this chappie. L

I've forgotten again. U

Yumi: Forgotten what?

I've forgotten how many chappies I've gone through without the disclaimer.

Yumi: This is the second chappie you've gone through.

Jeremy: Perhaps you should note that you shall never own Code Lyoko for the rest of your life and then the lawyers just might leave you alone.

That word, 'might', yeah I don't like that word. (Phoebe Buffay from friends episode where she said, 'Oh your mom probably won't kill herself. Yeah, uh huh, yeah I don't like that word.')

Everybody: Sweat drops.

Mm-Hmm. Exactly.

Everybody: Sweat drops.

Ayeka: Why is everybody sweat dropping?

Everybody: Giant hovering question marks over their heads. (Just for the record, my friend Stephy who is tomgirl27, she always has questions marks over her head from all the things I say. I've grabbed a few of them and cooked them last night on the BBQ grill. Questions marks taste quite good actually, raw or cooked.)

Ayeka: I'm in this fanfic too so why can't I be one of the outside characters?

Yumi: You're evil. How 'bout that then?

Ayeka: I'm nice in real life sort of.

Yumi: Sigh  
Chappie 10 My God It's a screwup!

"WTF are we gonna do!" asked Aelita.

"I already established that we have to do something!" replied Odd.

"We don't even know if it's safe to walk here because security might get on our tail." said Yumi.

"Well let's try that before we totally give up on it." said Aelita.

She walked slowly toward where the left path might've been.

She lifted her foot and put one on the floor. Nothing happened……..yet.

"Well I guess it's okay then." she said.

"I'm not so sure! Loooook!" screamed Odd.

A wave of something was hurtling toward Aelita.

"What's that?" asked Aelita curiously.

"I'll have a look see." said Odd.

He sped up to the ceiling and crawled spiderman-like to the part near the wave. When he looked closely he nearly fell down. The wave was made up of electrical wires. They had had their ends cut off so they were most likely to harm anything and everybody. When he crawled back to tell the gang what it was and they weren't there. He searched and searched until he remembered that he only had a matter of time to find safety. He started to panic.

"No! I need to get somewhere because that wave will short me out and then who knows where I'll be!" he yelled out to himself.

He crawled as fast as is cat slash humanly possible. He didn't get to shelter in time. The wave of wires finally reached him and he started to devirtualize just like he normally would.

"NOOOOO!" and that was all he got to say. (Continued in chappie 11 to find out what happened to Odd.

"Where tf are we?" asked Ulrich/Yumi/Jeremy/Aelita.

"We're somewhere." replied Ayeka calmly.

They were actually in a familiar place.

"This looks way familiar." said Yumi unsurely.

"I know what you mean." said Ulrich.

"OMG!Fk we're-RIGHT BACK AT THE BEGINNING OF OUR JOURNEY!" said Jeremy angrily.

"THAT'S WHY THIS LOOKS SO FRAKIN' FAMILIAR!" replied Yumi in a dismal tone.

"Wait there's something different about it. The info chip isn't here and neither is the ceiling. This is different actually." said Yumi.

"You're right. But, then if this isn't the beginning of our journey then where tf are we!" asked Ulrich.

"No idea." replied Jeremy.

"You're in a hologram of the P.V.I.F.O.F. also know as the P.I.F.V.A.H." said a voice from somewhere.

(I'll explain the abbreviations l8r)

"Where's that?" asked Jeremy.

"Shut up prisoners!" said the voice.

"My god where tf are we?" thought Ulrich.


	11. This really IS a screwup!

Yumi: Last chance.

To do what?

Yumi: To type without the disclaimer.

I know. I actually remembered.

Yumi: Did you?

Ya!

Jeremy: Thaz good!

Odd: Yeah, great progress.

So what do you guys think the chappie should be about?

Chappie 11 OMG! This really IS a fggin' screw up!

(Hello people now P.V.I.F.O.F stands for, programmers' vile institution for oversized fus. P.I.F.V.A.H. stands for, programmers' institution for virus makers and hackers. Use whichever cause I know I will.)

The bodiless voice walked out of a corner of shadows. The thing itself happened to be a shadow. None of the gang ever found out what he really looked like but he did talk to them and indeed he said,

"I shall not tell you my name but I will tell you of my reputation and profession. I am head of P.V.I.F.O.F. and I am the most skilled hacker and virus maker here. No one dares challenge me. I am someone to be feared."

"Are you really someone to be feared because you just look like a wisp of black to me." said Jeremy in a Genius tone.

That did it. Jeremy said the first few words that totally blew off the scary, strange, and panicky mood that the shadow was setting. He made everything seem more logical.

"I never thought I'd say this but, Jeremy I'm the happiest person on earth to be your friend." said Odd.

"I'm happy to be your girlfriend." said Aelita.

"So why are we here now that we know where we are?" asked Ulrich.

"You were caught trespassing on the file of containment." he said promptly.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Well the file of containment is supposed to be strictly forbidden to talk about so I cannot tell you but I guess since you're about to be deleted it can't possibly matter." he said quickly.

"DELETED?" questioned Ulrich.

"Why? We didn't mean to trespass upon the file but we were trying to make our way to the exit of this world. We didn't know. We are but humans trying to get back to earth where all the other homosapians are!" he replied in a panicked tone.

"Anyway the file of containment is where all the old viruses and hack codes are. Most of the old hacking codes and viruses can bite through anything. Since they are older they having different versions. They are stronger than modern viruses and/or hack codes. We cannot control them so we lock them up in a top security file that is guarded by guards and 3 different challenges. You passed the first two but the other didn't come with you in the transportation portal." he said.

"Odd? Where is he? What have you done with him?" asked Ayeka furiously.

"He has gone to the other side of the base where the torturing chamber is located."

"NO!" said Ayeka a little too passionately.

"Is there anything we can do to stop from being deleted?" asked Ulrich tentatively.

"No" said the shadow cheerfully.

For a moment time passed by very slowly. The shadow flickered and almost disappeared for a millisecond but then it flickered back again.

"Damnit!" choked the figure.

He hurried out of the room. The 5/6 gang was now sitting alone. They started to think up a way to breakout of their cell.

"I've got it! Why don't we slice through the bars with Yumi's fan?" suggested Jeremy.

They all agreed to give Jeremy's plan a good shot so

yumi took out her fan and flicked her wrist so that the fan zoomed straight toward the bars. As soon as they made contact the fan spun off and went in the opposite direction. Yumi dodged it and it started to ricochet off the bars of the cell. Jeremy's hand nearly got spliced. Ulrich was almost about to get an unpleasant haircut. Somewhere in all the commotion Odd materialized in the cell. Ulrich noticed who had appeared and told him to duck. Over the noise of the deadly fan, Ulrich explained to Odd.

"And, so that's how we ended up here." finished Ulrich.

"Why is Yumi's fan trying to decapitate us all?" he half shouted over the saw-like buzzing of the fan.

"We thought it might break through the bars!" he replied.

Just then Odd stood up. This was most unfortunate as the fan suddenly ricocheted off the right corner of the cell and hurtled straight to Odd. He ducked but just barely in time. When he rejoined the discussion on the floor everyone's faces were in shock.

"What!" he asked.

Yumi and Ulrich struggled to pull the fingers off of their laps and point to Odd's head. He felt around his head and gasped. Odd's pointy straight hair from the point to two inches above his scalp was no more. He felt around again and realized he wasn't dreaming. Unexpectedly he started raving like a mad dog about how he was gonna twist the head of the institution into distorted shapes. He was goin on about killing him till he was dead. Suddenly Odd started to snarl very loudly. He was on all fours and started to race toward one end of the cell. With his Lyoko claws he swiped at the bars and amazingly they tore apart as if welded. He rushed out of the room.

"We have got ta follow him!" said Ulrich.

"We don't know what could possibly happen to him."

"I myself think he can take care of himself just fine." said Jeremy.

But he ran after the others as they all crashed through the hallway out of the prison cell room.

An alarm sounded, "Security Breach! All Guards to prison 5!"

The gang had never run more in their lives than they did now.

"Hey, I think huh huh I see huh huh Odd up ahead huh huh." panted Ulrich.

"Okay, we'll speed up!" replied Yumi.

They all ran for their lives. Soon they had caught up with "Wild Odd".

He turned left and then right and then left again. The gang stopped keeping track of where they were going. They continued to follow Odd however. He seemed to be able to smell the head of the institution. Odd was raging. He couldn't stand to have his hair cut off. If anything, he'd have liked it to grow longer so it would be a longer point. They had reached a room with a panel of buttons. The buttons didn't have labels so the gang was so frakin' confused that they couldn't decide which button to press. Odd sniffed the buttons and pressed a bright yellow small one and that activated something on the base. In moments the gang was standing where they were supposed to be. Close to the end of their journey and the paths were there again.

"Come on! The people on that base were real. They may have had a holographic base but they were certainly real. We hafta get away from them now!" screamed Yumi.

They all ran till their legs hurt and even then they did not slow down. They were soon at another rest stop along the pathway. They stopped there and Aelita shielded them with a digital wall. A few moments later they could hear the programmers marching outside of the barrier but to them, the wall was just a wall not a hiding place. Aelita removed the wall after they had gone.

"Oh my god! I'm so tired now! My feet are aching me and I can't move." yelled Yumi.

"We're gonna have to because if you look to your left you'll see the last disc we need. The blue one.

They walked to the pedestal.

Ayeka stopped in front of them and put out her arms.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you pass." she said.

A giant barrier formed around the gang.

"Ayeka why?" asked Odd sadly.

"I'm sorry you guys but I cannot let you pass." she repeated dramatically.


	12. Emotional stretched out chappie

Claimer: I do wanna own Code Lyoko and I shall sue the lawyers of they try to stop me. CHARGE! MY ARMY OF MINION LAWYERS! (A set of fantasy lawyers who obey evil people. Production copyright 2005. Lawyers do not come with weapons. You have to equip those yourself. Warning: Lawyers have a tendency to kill not sue, or both.

NOOOOO! This is not happening! My army is failing! NOOOOO!

Yumi: My God our narrator has disappeared!

Jeremy: NOOO!

Ulrich and Odd: Cool maybe now we can take over and narrate the story our way!

Aelita: I'm with Jeremy, I miss our old narrator.

Ulrich and Odd: Who frakin' cares? We're takin' over MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aelita/Jeremy/Ayeka/Yumi???? and you're scaring us.

Chappie 12 Someone on the inside is pretending to be what they're not.

"I can't let you pass." repeated Ayeka for the third time.

"But why?" asked Odd.

"For power" said Ayeka simply.

"But why won't you let us have the disc?" asked Odd.

"There's something you do not know about the discs. Gathering all three and the mainframe's master password key at the end of the journey, entrusts you with ultimate power over all other computers and programs including this one. I want that key, I want to be the ruler of all electric and computerized things. I can't do that with you 5 in the way. You would try to stop me. I could take you on but why should I do that if I can just entrap you?" she asked them rhetorically.

"I am going to get that master password key even if it takes me another lifetime in here." she said.

"Another?" asked Odd grasping on a small detail.

"Yes another, there is also something you don't know about me, I was actually created to be a virus. I was given the power to destroy whole mainframes at a time. I escaped the file of containment. It's lucky that P.V.I.F.O.F. doesn't know what I look like." she replied.

"I want those discs, either cooperate or cooperate, what's it gonna be?" she asked forcefully. (Ha! I bet most of you up till this point forgot that Ayeka trapped Yumi too and she was holding the discs.)

"You didn't give a choice!" yelled Yumi.

"Who cares, now are you gonna gimme the discs or not!" she repeated the question.

"Well if you're truly evil then no I promptly refuse." said Yumi.

(I know this is off the story but I was just thinking, wouldn't it be cool/weird if instead of driving the roads while listening to the radio, you have instruments with you in a compact car and you play the instruments while driving? I saw such thing in a greenday music video.)

"Well then I'll have to take them by force, Yumi" she replied sadly.

She put up her hands again. This time she held them in midair in front of her chest as if she were holding an invisible orb. Gradually a light started to glow in between her hands. Soon there was a ball of electricity that she held. She stretched out her hands far apart and the orb grew to a giant electrical string that zapped itself at intervals of time.

"Would you really like me to use this on you?" asked Ayeka.

"No but we won't give you the disc." said Jeremy.

"Fine then, I am required to use the hardest force possible!" she yelled in the air.

"RAHHHHHHH!" she screamed.

She had pushed the string back into a ball with her hands. She was holding an orb again. A few moments later she twisted around with a flourish and with enormous force indeed, she pushed the ball to the barrier. The barrier vanished just before the ball hit it. The gang had no time to duck or run. The orb flew toward them and on contact it blew up so much that the ceiling cracked and fell apart. When the smoke cleared there was one figure that was standing. It was a shadowy figure, it didn't look anything like the shadowy figure the gang met at their prison. It had a Lyoko symbol in the middle of its chest. It carried another orb but this one was black and had swirling red smoke inside it. The figure announced its name….

"Hello, miss Ayeka I've been long awaiting my meeting with you. Did you really think it would be that simple to takeover the cyberworld?" said XANA!

"Who are you?" asked Ayeka.

"I'm the Lyoko gang's enemy, Xana. I've arranged a battle for us." he said in a heart-stopping tone.

"I have known about you a long time, ever since you were first created. I knew back then what you're real name was, Rita, or would you possibly like me to call you the, Dark Queen of the Cyberworld? That was your goal right? To takeover the cyberworld and the virtual world and create a nickname for yourself at the same time? I knew back then who you were running from. Your main enemies were your mother and your father programs, Keanna and Detan were they not?" he paused.

"You were never acccepted in their folders. They would never let you come.

I know why you don't have a folder. I know what happened the night you were created. I know about the 2nd digital world!" he finished.

Ayeka could do nothing but stand there and realize that this new enemy was standing in her way and he seemed to have every advantage.

"I know about your PAST!" he yelled to her.

"How could he know?" thought Ayeka to herself.

"My parents had hated me! They were angry for what I did! I created a bad thing. They got angry and locked me out of their folders. I never saw them again. I was all alone. Computers and programs can feel! They hated me for creating the second cyberworld. They hated me!" and Ayeka broke into a storm of crying. She cried and cried and cried. Xana had disappeared and appeared next to Ayeka.

"Foolish girl, you did not really think you could successfully run this cyberworld did you?" and Xana disappeared.

"They hated me!" cried Ayeka.

She did not really know what happened to her parents. She searched for most of her life but she never found them again. Xana had just made her admit her past. She hadn't wanted to but she did. She was here in the present now and she felt different things. Before sending the energy zap toward the gang, she transported Odd to a data storage. She didn't know why she had done that but she had. She just realized she did it because she, loved him………………………..

Tune in next chappie to find out what happens! Review pleaz!


	13. The End! Or is it? DunDunDunnnnn

Yumi: So who narrates the comic before the story now?

Jeremy: Oh somebody will.

Odd: Yeah one of us should do it. Like we suggested, Ulrich and me.

Knock on door

Yumi: FRAK! It's the lawyers. Everybody in this closet now!

Ulrich: Why do we have a closet?

Odd: For a reason.

Keeps knocking

Yumi: No one make a sound.

: Hello? Open up! I heard all that! Open up!

Yumi: Identify yourself, even though we know you're a lawyer!

: I'm not a lawyer.

Yumi: Proof! Show us proof!

: Do I sound like a lawyer to you? All they can say is "You're under arrest for a copyright violation!" and "OPEN UP!"

Yumi: No. Steps out of closet and walks to door Clicks a master lock which activates the opening sequence for 10 other locks.

: Nice place you got here… Anyway, I'm Yadaman.

Yadaman: I'm a big fan of the story… Got anything to eat? I came a long way…

Jeremie: starts to cry

Aelita: Cries with him

Yadaman: What the… Me being a fan of the fic isn't a reason to get all boo-hoo on me!

Yumi: It's not that, it's the old narrator.

Jeremy (Through sniffles): She always made us food. She gave us hospitality and she let us in when we were starving from trying to get to McDonalds.

Aelita: I miss her.

Yadaman: What! The author of the story, MISSING?

Yadaman: So that explains the noise coming from the closet…

Yumi: Runs to the closet door Hey it's sonic the hedgehog. When did he take up living in a closet. Can I have your autograph please?

Ulrich: Yeah, let's all get Sonic's autograph!

Sonic: Uhm… A little space? Please! AAAAA-

Sonic gets squished

Yadaman: What about that sound coming from the basement?

Yadaman runs down to the basement to find someone tied up

Yadaman: COLORES!

Yadaman: Come down here you guys. It's colores12.

Colores: MMHMHMMHMHHMMHMHMHM!

Odd: She's saying mumble, mumble, mumblemumble.

Yumi: Tear off her tape and untie her.

Yadaman tears off tape and loosens rope till it comes off

Colores: -AND THAT IDIOT ODD TIED ME UP IN HERE!

Odd: No, I didn't. You must've been seeing things (oh crap they're onto me).

Colores: DAMN YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko, ODD'S A KIDNAPP-OH SHUT UP! Oh, and Sonic the Hedgehog also isn't mine.

Odd: And I kidnapped Colores and tied her up in the basement.

All but Odd: WHAA!

Odd: Uh… Free food? Wait… Free food! WHERE!

Odd runs outside the building

Ulrich: I'll get him before he gets hit by a car…

Chappie 13 The unlucky chappie and, the end of the story!

Yumi: No we don't happen to be in Limbo.

What did I say about not talking while story-telling goes on?

Yumi: …

As I was saying,

"I have so many mixed feelings I do." thought Ayeka to herself.

"Why is it that I have these feelings for Odd?" she asked herself.

Ayeka was all alone on the path now. She had no one. The gang was again, stuck in a prisoner holding cell. This one was different though. They were in actually data format and they had been transported to lock down folders. As long as they didn't use their weapons they were stuck inside the folder. (Now that doesn't necessarily mean that they know they can use their weapons. As we speak they are actually contemplating a way to get out but Jeremy keeps busting in with the "What If".)

"I've gotta free them. It's not worth taking over the world if you end up ruling the life of your love!" said Ayeka aloud.

She stretched her arms out and shut her eyes. She must've been concentrating because a moment later, the gang had fallen to the floor from nowhere. They all looked unconscious. As Ayeka opened her eyes, the disc floated off the pedestal. She took it in her hand. Ayeka quietly and calmly thought about what to do with the disc. She could still turn back and be evil if she wanted. No she thought, I must do the right thing. Goodbye Odd. Goodbye everyone. She put the disc in between Yumi's fan's blades. As she did so, she started to devirtualize. Ayeka knew that there were no teleporters at the end of the journey. There were just some disc drives. A computer program had to give their life to get someone back to Earth. Ayeka was doing so now. The gang woke up after Ayeka had disappeared. The found out that they had the disc. All of them rushed to the end of the path. They all ran until their legs were about to fall off.

"Yumi, do you know where Ayeka went?" asked Odd.

"No, I don't, I'm sorry Odd." she replied.

They found out that there were no teleporters at the end. Yumi jammed the discs into each drive. After doing so, she pressed power. A blinding white light made them disappear. There were all back at the factory.

"I'm glad we're out of that mess." panted Ulrich.

"All of us are glad." said Jeremy.

"I've just figured out where Ayeka must've gone." said Odd aloud.

"Where?" asked everybody.

"She must still be back in the mainframe. I don't think she was allowed to come with us. I mean there were hints. At one point she said that when you're a computer you know just about anything. I think Ayeka was a program who was glued and tied into the mainframe. If any of us had bothered to shoot her with our weapons, I bet they'd go right through her." he finished.

"What are you guys talking about! What is the Mainframe!" Sissi had appeared right behind them…And that's the end of the story guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't be mad. I'm making a sequel!


End file.
